


Doubt

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [59]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Family, Future, Gen, M/M, Male/Female Relationship, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, The Threesome that Sort of Is, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auryn inherited his dad's tendency to be dramatic, but really, the whole Keyblade thing should be Nico's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the same afternoon as 'Go Fetch'.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #59 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Auryn - 17, Nico - 17 

  


  


"Your dad hates me." Auryn griped, absently swinging a stripped down branch against a tree. Nico didn't bother looking up from where he was sitting a few feet away, more intent on his sketch.

"He doesn't hate you."

" _Chips_ , Nico. He made me fetch him a bag of chips!"

A soft laugh escaped the blonde before he shook his head. "He wants you to work on your problem solving skills."

"Oh come _on_." Auryn flung the branch out into the grass and dropped down next to his best friend. Nico paused to pat his head as the other boy whined, twisting enough to bury his face against his shoulder.

"Bet he's upset about us."

"What's there to be upset about?" Nico asked, giving Auryn a final pat before returning to his work. "We're just dating."

"Yeah, we're dating _now_. Before it was you dating Amelia and then me getting jealous like an idiot and I don't even know what happened."

Nico finally set his sketchbook aside to hug him. "'What happened' is what uncle Soren would call a threesome."

"Nico!"

Auryn turned crimson, pushing away from him to fall onto his back. "I don't think that counts if we're not sleeping together, and I'm telling your mom you know that word."

Nico poked him in the side lightly with his pencil.

"I'm not five anymore you know, but you're acting like it. What're you afraid of?"

Auryn went still, not even breathing for a few seconds, before he threw his arm across his face.

"Screwing up. What if I'm not good enough and I fail?"

Nico leaned over and lifted his arm so he could see his eyes.

"Then you practice until you are. This isn't your only shot, but I think you'll do great. Amelia has faith in you too."

"Still think this ought to be _your_ job."

Auryn tugged his arm free, draping it over his eyes again while Nico snickered.

"Me? The resident pacifist, wielding a Keyblade?"

"Well, why not? You've punched people before when they deserved it. Hell, 'Winter Wind'? The stupid thing's snow-themed and mostly crystal, it _should_ be yours. Being kick-ass at Blizzard doesn't run in _my_ family."

"Umm. Maybe. But I'm not suited to it."

Moving his arm aside, Auryn scowled at him.

"Naw, you're more suited to my dad's dream magic. That's supposed to be _my_ deal. Get out, 'Dragonfly'."

Nico smiled faintly, playing with his pencil.

"I'm good at it, so it's _my_ thing now. Same way the Keyblade and Fire are yours. Get used to it."

Auryn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...well. I'm flooding the castle again next exam, so heads up. Won't be soda this time either."

"That's supposed to scare me?"

"Considering what I can dream up to flood it _with_ , it damn well should."

"I'll keep that in mind when you decide to let a horde of multi-colored rabbits loose instead."

Groaning, Auryn sat up, hiding his face in his hands.

"You're not supposed to guess on the first try!"

"With you, it's not that difficult."

"...And your dad thinks _I'm_ a little shit."


End file.
